


Against All Odds

by MacButton



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Blow Jobs, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Gambling, Love, One Night Stand, Oral, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vegas, f/m - Freeform, reader - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: Reader meets Ryan Haywood at the poker tables in Vegas. They hit it off better than either expected.





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan mentioned that he recently went to Vegas and played the tables. What if you met Ryan at the tables, too?
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one-off!

It was your first time in Las Vegas as an adult flush with cash. You had recently come into a small amount of wealth and that, coupled with your desire for adventure, was all but burning a hole in your pocket. So, to the casino you ventured, breezing passed all of the bachelor and bachelorette parties drunk on absurdly tall blended beverages and the occasional overzealous street performer. 

You checked into your hotel without issue, took a shower, and got ready for the evening. It was a Saturday night, so you opted to don a black, form-fitting cocktail dress to play the part, even if you were alone. 

You went downstairs and ordered a drink at one of the nearest bars. Scanning the myriad of tables, you looked for one that had some action without much of an idea of what kind of game to play. 

You tried your hand at some slot machines, but quickly grew bored from the monotony. Roulette was your next option, to which you won a few rounds, but the table was relatively quiet. You then ventured to the craps table, where there was a lot of loud action. A few bets on the current “hot” roller lost you the cash you had just won, so you quickly bailed. 

Broke even, so far, all of the chance games were your current downfall. Funneling through the crowd, you made your way back to the poker tables. You talked to the dealer at one of them and bought yourself a spot for a hefty price. 

You sat down and politely greeted the cast of characters you'd be battling against, secretly eyeing them up as potential monetary threats, as you were certain they were doing to same. The entirety of the group was dressed up for the occasion, so you were happy you did, as well. 

The dealer stacked the chips in front of you when a man from across the table addressed you directly. 

“First time in Vegas?” His voice was deep, and you could almost feel the vibrations through the table. 

You looked up in his direction. He was wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt. His dirty blonde hair was pushed back casually, highlighting his icy blue eyes, as he rested his cheek on his finger, casually. 

_Handsome._

You nodded, but played into his mind games, stacking your chips.

“First time in Vegas, but not my first time at the table,” you responded with a smile.

He smirked in return, and kept his unwavering stare. 

“Best of luck.”

The dealer began his standard explanation and dealt out the cards, accordingly. You flipped up the corners of your cards to see your starting hand: 8 of diamonds and a 10 of clubs. 

You decided to play strong, put in your blind, and call the bet. A few of the players folded, leaving five of you to finish, including the man across from you. 

The dealer turned over the first three cards: 7 of hearts, 2 of diamonds, 4 of clubs. You quickly tossed more chips in, raising the bet a few dollars, while the rest did the same. The deal turned over the next card: 6 of spades. 

You crossed your fingers, hoping you were on your way to a straight, and tossed in more chips. A few more level headed players folded, with you and the man across from you staring eye to eye. He must have felt daring, or perhaps he was bluffing, for he tossed a sizeable increase into the pot, raising an eyebrow at you. 

You called his raise and the dealer flipped the final card 9 of spades. You threw in your final bet, only raising it modestly. The man called and you both turned over your cards, revealing your hands. 

There sat your straight, while he had two pair. You won your first game. 

You smiled and accepted your winnings graciously, shooting the man across from you a sly smile. 

“Well played,” he praised. “Would you mind if I bought you another drink?” He motioned to your, now empty highball. 

You nodded, “Whiskey sour, thank you.”

The night went on, and you played many more hands at the table, winning and losing until you were up a few thousand dollars; more than you had ever won before. A good majority of the money you made was from the purse of the man across the table. 

You looked down at your phone for the time, when you realized you had been sitting there for nearly four hours. 

“Well, I think I'm going to call it an evening, ladies and gentlemen,” you said and collected your chips. “Good luck to all of you.”

They returned the gesture individually and you nodded at the gentleman across the game table, specifically. 

“Have a good night.”

You walked to the cashier and exchanged your chips, putting your winnings in your clutch. Suddenly, a voice appeared behind you.

“Congratulations tonight,” the deep voice was familiar. 

You turned to face your once-opponent. He was taller than you expected, making your short stature even more pronounced. He smelled incredible for having been sitting at a poker table all evening. 

He held out his hand in greeting. “Ryan,” he simply introduced. 

You smiled and returned the gesture. 

“Want to grab a drink?” he asked, pointing toward the bar. 

You nodded and put your clutch under your arm, “Sounds good to me,” you responded and followed him to one of the deep-seated booths.

He settled adjacent to you in the rounded booth and you both placed your drink orders with the waitress. She returned shortly, and you both toasted to the evening. 

“So, where did you learn to play cards like that?” he asked, folding his hands on the table before him. 

You flipped your hair to one side and chuckled, “I get pretty far with my poker face.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“That,” you conceded, “and my family holds poker tournaments every so often.” 

“Ah-ha,” he said, taking another determined sip. “The card shark’s history emerges.”

You laughed and took another drink, as well. 

“What about yourself?” you asked. “You look like a well-to-do type of guy.”

Ryan started to speak, but you held up your hand. 

“Wait, let me guess,” you continued. “You’re the President of a company who doesn’t really need the money, so you’re just into poker for the strategy and thrills.”

“Close, but not quite,” he shrugged. “I actually--” he trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “play video games for a living.”

You nearly choked on your gulp, holding your chest in surprise. 

“You do what, now?” You couldn’t think of a better career, and, honestly, you were certain you had misheard. 

He shrugged his shoulders again and blushed, slightly. “Yeah, I play video games with a company that has a large online presence, actually.”

You grinned from ear to ear and jumped on the subject. For a few more hours, you shared stories and interests, all while downing more drinks in the process. Soon, you both were slurring your words between laughs. The chemistry between you two was palpable, and you decided you weren’t going to walk away tonight without Ryan’s number. 

As though he could read your thoughts, he pulled out his phone and laid it on the table. 

“Would it be too forward if I asked for your number?” he asked with a sheepish smile. 

You shook your head and grabbed his phone, carefully punching in your number; you didn’t want to miss a call from him because of the liquor’s poor motor skills. You asked the same, and he happily gave you his number, to which you saved. 

“I’ll give you a call,” he said with a grin. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” you replied. 

You weren’t sure what the next step was. It seemed like a natural time to part, but you didn’t want to leave. 

“Well,” he said, pushing his empty drink forward on the table. “It was nice meeting you. I really enjoyed our chat.”

He leaned back in the booth, resting against the plush comfort. Your eyes trailed down his chest and back up to his face, where you watched him lick his lips. 

Suddenly, you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his in a brash kiss. You held them there for a moment, savoring the way he tasted and letting the alcohol dizzy you as you closed your eyes. After a few moments, you pulled back, red with embarrassment at how much liquid courage you had. 

“I’m--” you apologized, “I’m so sorry, Ryan.”

When he didn’t answer, you ruefully looked into his eyes. They were hooded, glazed over in a trance-like state. You froze at the sight. 

Ryan didn’t say anything. Instead, he took your hand gingerly in his own and pulled you close, crashing his lips against yours in return. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue passed your lips. You moaned softly and leaned forward in earnest. After a few moments Ryan pulled back. 

“Do you want to get a room?” He asked, forwardly. 

You smirked, “I already have a room.”

Ryan laid cash down to cover the bill, and the pair of you walked through the halls to the elevators, lazily linking fingers. When the elevators opened, Ryan stepped in first, turning around to pull you to his chest. 

You quickly punched the button for your floor and attacked his lips with another kiss. He snaked his arms around your waist to rest on your lower back. When the elevator sounded on your floor, you exited, Ryan silently in tow. 

You tapped the card key and pushed open the door, Ryan barely making it inside before you rushed him. His body slammed the door the rest of the way closed, and he chuckled softly at your enthusiasm. 

You both continued your assault of one another, your hands a flurry on his chest and into his hair, gripping him tightly. He grabbed your backside with interest, the pair of you moaning into each other's affections. 

Ryan pulled back for the relief of air, so you continued kissing his neck and collarbone. He played with the strap of your dress and kissed your bare shoulder where he pulled it down slightly.

“Want me to help you with your dress?” He asked coyly.

You didn't say anything, but smiled and turned around, holding your hair to the side to give him easier access to your zipper. He pulled it down gently, and you heard him swear under his breath as he drew it to your backside.

He pulled the straps down your shoulders and you shrugged out of the garment, letting it pool around your feet. You stepped out and kicked it to the side. You turned around to face him, only to find his mouth agape, slightly.

“You're so sexy,” he blurted, biting his lip. 

You blushed and pushed your hands across his broad chest. 

“Mind if I take this off for you?” You asked, kissing him once more. He hummed in the kiss, and you wasted no time, undoing each buttons by touch while you explore his mouth with your tongue. 

You spread open the shirt once you finished your quest, running your hands across his now bare muscles. You snapped away from the kiss and looked down, the low light barely illuminating his impressive physique. 

“I thought you said you played video games for a living,” you jested, biting your lip as you traced across his pecs. 

He rubbed his hands down your arms and held them firmly. 

“I do work out,” he assured. 

In one swift motion, he gripped your backside and scooped you into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist and held on to his shoulders while he carried you further into the room, bending forward to drop you lightly on the bed. 

You laid back, watching him slide his jacket and shirt off, letting both fall to the floor. Next, he undid his belt and pants, watching you intently as he pulled down everything in one swoop. 

His erection sprang free and you all but gasped. You sat forward and looked up at him, ready to ask for permission to touch. Before you could, however, he grabbed your wrist and put your hand around his length.

The pair of you moaned as you slowly moved your hand up and down, working him gradually. You looked up at him; his eyes were lidded, so you wrapped your lips around his tip.

He groaned and, instantly, his hands wove into your hair. You took him in slowly, watching his reaction along the way. His head fell back and he let out a string of obscenities.

You worked your hand in time with your mouth, tasting him with each deep movement.  
“Feels...so good…” he barely breathed in between moans. 

His breaths grew shorter with every motion you made. Finally, he pulled your head back until you drew off of his length with an audible pop. 

When he opened his eyes and looked down at you, his eyes were dark with lust. Before you could move, Ryan reached around you and unhooked your bra. He yanked it away and tossed it aside, carelessly. He gripped under under your arms and lifted you briefly, laying you on your back, again. 

You bit your lip and teased him, “Couldn’t handle it?”

He dove for one of your breasts, taking it into his mouth, briefly. You moaned and watched him kiss his way down your stomach. 

“I just thought it was time I returned the favor,” he said. He hooked his thumbs into your panties and pulled them down. His breath ghosted across your sensitive skin and you shivered. 

Ryan gave you a few sucking kisses near your center, to which you whined. He swiped his tongue across your clit, unexpectedly, and you moaned. He planted another deep kiss on you and smiled. 

“What other noises can you make?” He asked, wrapping his arms under your thighs and holding your waist. 

He licked up your center, and your hands shot to his hair. He started slowly, repeating the action and swirling his tongue when he reached the apex. He worked in a kiss every few passes until you were writhing against his mouth. You watched him intently, his eyes the epitome of focus as he reduced you to a quivering puddle. 

He paused for a split second, sucking his index finger and easing it inside of you. You bucked at the feeling and moaned loudly, tightening your grip on his head. He chuckled at your noises as he continued his work, sliding the digit in and out of you at an increasing pace. 

“You should see how you look,” he remarked, breathing heavily as his fingers continued. “So gorgeous.”

He circled his thumb around your clit lazily. His touch was becoming too much; you didn't want to reach your end before you felt the rest of him. You grabbed his forearm, and he slowed down to make sure everything was okay. 

“Fuck me,” you blurted. 

Ryan withdrew his fingers gently, sampling your juices lewdly, to which you groaned. You released his hair from your grip and watched him as he collected protection from the inside pocket of his suit coat. He tore it open and rolled it on, kneeling on the bed between your legs. 

He positioned himself at your entrance and eased in. He filled you slowly, giving you the opportunity to feel every inch he had to offer. You let out twin moans, and Ryan leaned over your frame, his hands on either side of your shoulders. 

You moved along with him, letting him set the pace. His eyes were heavy lidded as he deepened his thrusts, finding your sensitive spot repeatedly. You gripped his shoulders and whined. 

Ryan stared unwaveringly into your eyes. His cheeks were pink; his lips parted slightly. The look on his face was enough to send you over the edge. Your eyes drifted closed; you looked for recluse from your quickly-approaching release. 

Ryan said your name, so you dragged your eyes open to look at him, once more. He found your hands, lacing his own with yours and holding them above your head as his pace increased. 

“Ry-Ryan,” you barely muttered. You were all but holding in your orgasm, hoping that he was close, too, in order to save you embarrassment. 

He readjusted the hold with your hands and bent forward. He brushed his lips against yours and stole small kisses in between your moans. 

“You going to come for me, sweetheart?” he asked in a whisper. He released one of your hands and brought his thumb between your bodies, swiping it across your clit repeatedly. That was the end of you.

“Go on, let me feel you,” he breathed.

You arched your back as your orgasm came in waves. The pressure had built up enough that your vision was decorated with stars. You finally found your end and watched Ryan continue on his own quest. His thrusts became sloppier and his grunts higher in pitch. You could tell he was close. 

You ran your fingers through his hair and turned his head to the side, exposing his ear to your direction. You licked up the shell and bit his earlobe gently. He gripped your hips roughly, moaning as he came. He moved back and forth gently a few more times while he came down from his own high, then he pulled out of you slowly, collapsing against the bed beside you. 

You both panted to catch your breath. Ryan was the first to make a move, carefully removing the protection and tossing it in the trash near the bed. He turned back toward you, leaning on his elbow to address you. 

“That felt incredible,” he grinned. His face was awash with color; his smile beaming. You couldn’t help but reciprocate his enthusiasm. 

“It really did,” you agreed. You circled your finger on his bicep and he kissed your nose playfully. 

“Well, I think I’m in need of a shower,” you continued, standing on wobbly legs. “Think you could go again?” 

Ryan smirked and stood, stopping just before you. He swiftly picked you up and kissed you deeply, to which you returned. He pulled back from the affection and stared with daring eyes.

“You’re on.”


End file.
